the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a CaveClan cat. Archives 1 In CaveClan.... "Oceanpaw what are you doing?"asked Flashfire.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:05, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "I dunno," she replied, happily. Icewish ♥ 14:09, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "dont you have something to do besides runing around camp?"Flashfire asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:44, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "No," said Oceanpaw. "My mentor never lets me help." Icewish ♥ 15:49, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "well do you wanna help me hunt?Flashfire asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:53, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know how to," said Oceanpaw. Icewish ♥ 15:54, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "well then ill teach you"Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:55, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "But I'm a medicine cat," said Oceanpaw. Icewish ♥ 15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "sometimes medicine cats hunt for themselves"Flashfire replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:01, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "O.K," she replied. Icewish ♥ 16:02, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire showed Oceanpaw a hunting crouch and how to stalk.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:27, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw pounced on a bird, but landed on her face. Icewish ♥ 16:36, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire smiled "here watch me" he meowed stalking a mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:38, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw watched. Icewish ♥ 16:47, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire waited for the right moment then pounced on the mouse and killed it.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:02, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw still didn't understand. Icewish ♥ 04:12, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "when your crouching make sure your weight is not on your paws"Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:18, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "O.K," said Oceanpaw. She was barely bale to catch a mouse. Icewish ♥ 04:25, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "dont worry with more practice you'll be a great hunter"Flashfire meowed smiling at her.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:30, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw smiled happily. Icewish ♥ 04:30, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "now lets try again"Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:37, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw nodded. Icewish ♥ 04:39, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "think you got it this time?"Flashfire asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC) She nodded. Icewish ♥ 04:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire watched her.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:48, February 17, 2013 (UTC) She caught a bird. Icewish ♥ 04:50, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "well done!" Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw purred. Icewish ♥ 04:55, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "soon you'll probably be the best hunter in clan if you keep working on hunting skills"Flashfire meowed happily.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:00, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, but I'm still a medicin cat," replied Oceanpaw. Icewish ♥ 05:02, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "yes but you can still be a great hunter along with being a medicine cat"Flashfire replied back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:07, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "O.K," replied Oceanpaw. Icewish ♥ 05:08, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "well i gotta go so see ya later"flashfire said padding away.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:12, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw followed Flashfire. Icewish ♥ 05:15, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire stopped at the border of MossClan.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:20, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Why are we here?" asked Oceanpaw. Icewish ♥ 05:21, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "border patrol"he replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:27, February 17, 2013 (UTC) She nodded. Icewish ♥ 05:28, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire sniffed the border to make sure no cat crossed it.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:35, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay